


Put on That Red Light

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of Gun Violence, Other, Over the Clothes, Pimp, Praise Kink, Prostitution, brief mentions of morty being a simp, but is called girly names, creepy alien dude, reader has a violence kink, reader is an adrenaline junkie, readers gender is unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: You met rick how you met every other clientBut you didnt think it would end up like this
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Put on That Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the police's- roxane that i listened to fifteen times in a row

You met Rick like how you met everyone else.

You were in the bar with a cold alien hand on your waist, lipstick smeared and glittery makeup, glinting in the low light of the strip club you were in. He sent you off with a smack of your ass and a smirk with big teeth, calling you 'baby girl' towards a table of alien diplomats and someone you didn't recognize, smoking out of an intricate looking hokka. You were supposed to be seeing the human. Apparently he was giving 250 shmecels for you. You went over to slide your ass over the lap of an alien in a turban before sitting next to the older man with crazy blue hair. He eyed you with dark green eyes, seeming to be a bit surprised you were human as well. He exhaled the purple smoke towards you 

" You mine tonight…? " 

You nod and reach up to rub your hand over his chest " all yours… " 

You met him like you met all your clients. 

You didn't expect him to do this although.

After an argument with one of the diplomats, it had turned into a shit show. He had opened a portal in the mouth of one of the dictators who tried to pull a gun on him, that led into a full on war between the others. You had seen your pimp get shot between his seven eyes, the other girls screaming and scrambling away. You ran over to his corpse and Started digging through pockets and skin flaps to grab his money and shove it down your shirt. You yelped when someone grabbed your arms and tugged you off the ground and ran, looking up to see it was the other man from a while who was supposed to buy you this evening, holding a box of something under his arm. 

" Stupid fucking little brat, wanting to drool over that little red head hoe, I'll get my own- " he grumbled as he ran out the door to a janky looking space ship. He shoved you in the driver's seat " Drive! " he yelled out, making you jump and put your hands on the supposed gear shift. Others came out as you took off shakily, your platform heels slamming against the gas as it took off " Whatever you do don't slow down! " he cried out and opened the box. There seemed to be some kind of crystals and strange forms of little moving balls of fluff in them. You stopped watching when he crushed one in his hand and started to crush up the crystals with the hilt of his gun, cursing as the people chasing you started to shoot at you. You dodged a laser that nearly took out the side mirror. You could hear him chuckling under his breath at that making you flush embarrassed. 

" Where the hell are we going?! " you cried out, looking over at him with sweat dripping down the corner of your face concerned that this manic fucking man. He glared over at you with striking blue eyes that glued your mouth shut.

" Just keep driving forward and out! " he shouted. He held the box of things in his hands, rolling down the window. But you two were getting dangerously close to the atmosphere. 

" H-Hey?! " you cry out, about to put on the gas but he puts a large hand on your thigh and keeps your leg pressed down 

" Wait for it...wait for it...BRAKE! " he yelled, lifting his hand and you did just that, the others getting dangerously close before he threw the thing out the window. In a blinding flash of pink, purple, blues and yellows, as well as someone's chest cavity slamming against the window, the ships collide and explode in beautiful destruction. It made your heart thrum, the explosion breaking the sound barrier and making it ring in your ears, and just the force of the explosion made your arms shake. Although you couldn't rule out that it might have been the man's warm thumb tracing circles into your thigh. The windshield wipers broke your out of your concentration, swiping away whatever was left of the meaty carcass that had stuck unpleasantly to the glass. He took a swig of an unknown substance in an old stainless steel glass that looked lovingly taken care of, barely a scratch on it despite its home being the inside of the lab coat he was sporting. Your eyes traveled to where his throat bob around the sharp smelling liquid, but it didn't seem to faze him a bit. He turned to look at you and it made you jump almost, closing your legs around nothing.

" C-come on Princess...let's get the fuck out of here, the cops should be on our ass soon " He says and reclines back like he has no worry about it. Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he knows even without knowing you, you'll do whatever the fuck he says. Well that comes with the job doesn't it? But you had to admit, as you watched the colors fade out over the pale color scheme of the older man as he scratched at his belly, you couldn't help to think with clients like these, sometimes, it was a perk in itself. 

You landed outside of the border, following his command on where to land and how to fly, he would guide you on how to pull back or brake smoother, all the while calling you princess, cupcake, or another name you didn't recognize, he even accidentally called you morty at one point, in which he looked confused, grimaced, grabbed your chest to remind himself who he was and continued to call you pet names again. This was a strange client but it got you good cash and a way out of that shitty pimps tentacles. 

You land smoothly and he even goes to the point where he grabs your chin and calls you a good girl, pressing a little kiss behind your ear that couldn't help but flood your cheeks. After that you sat in a deafening silence as he rummaged around to find something. After a few seconds of hesitating, you looked over to him finally

" so um...should i call a cab or… " 

He looked over at you, that confused look again, a slight twinged frown and furrowed unibrow that seemed to fit into his charm somehow " Look...I usually dont do adventures with anyone other than my grandson but he's too busy being a fucking cuck right now, so I need someone whos seen shit...and youre the best in the bussiness baby. I heard what you did at that little restaurant, you laid fuckin waste before that dick took you in as some ass… " he griwled and grabbed your hand. You flushed, not realizing anybody knew that was you. You had gotten stuck in the middle of a shoot-out with your last pimp and you took out almost six gang members in those few moments where everything was slow motion and all you could hear was the ringing in your ears, feel the warm handle and the recoil in your forearms and taste the adrenaline on your skin. He grinned as you revealed in that little memory, all long teeth and gums and you wanted that mouth on you again.

" There it is… " He said and pulled you close, resting a hand on the back of your neck and rubbing there, slipping that stupid fucking collar that emotionally bound you to your now dead pimp, throwing it to the side to leave your neck bare to his own collar, his palm pressing to your jugular and his fingers curling like spiders legs around your neck, his longest finger and his thumb just barely touching, engulfing you. You feel light headed as his warm, sour, alcohol muddled breath washes over your face, your hands trembling. You swear you've never been so turned on in your life 

" Look princess...I need a partner when my little shit lets me down...you wanna see some real action? " he practically growls each word and your long fake lashes flutter, resting a quaking hand on his thin knee. He smirks and moves your hand up where he's hard in his slacks. You've seen, felt and tasted all shapes and sizes. But something about the way he just fills your palm so damn perfectly, how warm that pulse feels at your fingertips makes you feel like a clueless little virgin all over again. 

You nod enthusiastically at his job offer. 

He pulls you from the seat " Good, because we need to get the fuck out of here " he said hurriedly, the sound of sirens going off brhind you. You peak your head up, seeing cop cars coming towards you. You let out a gasp.as he tucks those long fingers under your skirt " Hold on princess. It's gonna be a bumpy ride~ "


End file.
